The Death Game
by AshleyK16439
Summary: Slight A/U. Both Hotch and Gibbs's teams are kidnapped and are made to play a twisted game by a madman. He wants the game to last as long as possible. In the end, only one team will survive. Will both teams survive long enough to be rescued, or will one team die? I got the idea from the criminal minds episode "The wheels on the bus". Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan slowly opened his eyes. He had a head splitting head ache and groaned as it got worse when he sat up. He glanced down and saw Hotch laying next to him.

"Hotch," he called softly shaking his boss's shoulder. "Hotch, wake up man."

"Morgan?" Hotch groaned.

"Yeah. Come on, we have to wake up the rest of the team." Morgan told him.

They both stood up just as a man sat up amongst another group of unconscious bodies five yards away.

Morgan rushed over and knelt down next to the man. "Hey, you okay?"

The man's hand instantly went to the right side of his hip, as if to grab a gun that is usually there, a telltale sign that he was a cop. "Who the hell are you?"

"SSA Derek Morgan," Morgan said, helping the man up. "I work for the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Profiler?" The man asked. Morgan nodded. "I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I go by Tony. I work for NCIS."

"That is my team," Morgan said, pointing over his shoulder. "This your team?" Morgan gestured to the bodies around them. Tony nodded. "You wake them up and I will go wake up my team." Tony nodded again and Morgan ran back over by Hotch, stopping by Reid.

"Reid," Morgan called. "Come on kid. Wake up."

"Morgan?" Reid whispered, opening his eyes.

"The one and only," Morgan replied, helping his friend up. "Hey Pretty Boy."

"Morgan, where are we?" Reid asked.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," Rossi pipped up, as he walked over.

"Who are those guys?" Emily asked, joining the group, pointing to Tony and an older man. They each were helping the other two members of their team on the floor.

"NCIS," Morgan answered.

Hotch started walking over to the group, with the rest of his team in tow.

"Tony," Morgan said, stopping in front of the man. "This is Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, Senior SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our media liaison SSA Jennifer Jareau. I am SSA Derek Morgan."

"I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony told Morgan's team. "This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, and our computer geek Timothy McGee."

Morgan chuckled at that last part but Tony got a head slap from Gibbs for it.

"Alright. We need to figure out who this unsub is and why we are here." Hotch stated.

"Unsub?" Tony asked.

"Unknown subject," Emily explained. Tony nodded.

"But Hotch, how exactly are we going to profile this unsub?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan is right. We know almost nothing about him." Emily added.

"We will treat this like we would any other case." Hotch said.

"Well my lack of memory of how I got here suggests we were drugged. Probably with rufilin." Reid pipped up.

"And since-," JJ started but was cut off by a voice over some speakers.

"We are going to play a game," the voice said.

"God, I _really_ hope this isn't his version of the movie 'Saw'," Tony whispered and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Each team back against two walls so you are facing the other," the voice continued.

Both teams waited for their team leaders to move first before following them to opposite sides of the room, then turned and faced the other team.

"Boss, I don't like this," Tony whispered to Gibbs.

"Well what is their to like DiNozzo?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Agent Prentiss and Agent Todd please walk to the middle of the room." The voice ordered.

Tony immediately grabbed Kate's arm. "Kate, don't!"

"Tony I have to. I don't want anything to happen to you guys if I don't do as he says." Kate replied.

"Tony," was all Gibbs said, but his eyes said it all.

Reluctantly, Tony let go of his hold on his partner. Kate walked up and stood next to Emily.

Suddenly the lights went out and Kate's and Emily's screams filled the air.

"Emily!" Morgan screamed at the same time as Tony yelled, "Kate!" They ran over to go help their partners. They began searching frantically for the missing girls when they were both hit in the head by something and both fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be longer. I will post it tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened his eyes and saw McGee's face a few inches away from his. He shoved his hand into McGee's face and pushed him away as he sat up. He groaned. The wack to the head was not helping his earlier headache.

"How are you feeling?" The girl, he heard Morgan call her JJ, asked. She was crouched down next to him.

"About as good as I can feel when McGeek's face is the first thing I see, but much better when I have a hot girl like you looking after me." Tony flirted.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yup, he's fine."

"How's Morgan?" Tony asked, getting serious.

"He hasn't woke up yet but we think he should be fine." JJ said.

"Any word about Kate or Emily?" Tony asked.

JJ shook her head, just as Morgan let out a groan.

Tony shot up and tried to run over to him but only made it a few steps before dizziness hit him. He almost fell over but Gibbs quickly grabbed him.

"Thanks Boss," Tony said before walking over to Morgan.

They just stood him up when the voice spoke again. "Glad to see you are all awake. It is time for your first test. Choose two people from each team to participate.

"I'm going." Tony and Morgan said at the same time.

"The hell you are!" Hotch exclaimed. "You two might have a concussion! I say Gibbs, McGee, Reid, and I will go. The test might need muscle or smarts so I say we take both."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Do you have your two people?" The voice asked.

"Yes," Gibbs answered, ignoring Tony and Morgan's arguments.

Two doors appeared in the wall.

"Stand in front of those doors." The voice commanded. "When you walk through the door you will be in a maze. In the maze you will come across three puzzles. Solve the puzzles and you will get a key. Take the keys and find you way out of the maze. You will have to figure out the rest on your own. Keep the keys you find because at the end of this first game, you will see your agents in cages. Unlock the cage and find your way back. The first team to make it back will be safe. The second team will be punished. The test starts now."

The doors opened and Gibbs, McGee, Reid, and Hotch sprinted through the doors. Morgan and Tony ran after them but the doors slammed shut. They banged on them, but they wouldn't open. Morgan kicked the door in frustration. They had no choice but to wait and see who returned first.

* * *

Hotch and Reid sprinted through the maze, making turn after turn until they found the first puzzle. Hotch stepped aside so Reid could get a look first. There was a very tall podium, almost as tall as Reid himself, with square on the top. In the square were different sized pieces, one was red. Reid easily moved the pieces around so that the red one could slip out of the hole on the side of the square. Inside the red box was a key.

"Lets go," Hotch said, about to take off again.

"Wait!" Reid cried. He moved the podium against the wall. "Climb up on top of this."

Hotch did as he was told. Up there he looked up and saw a small flag on top of the wall where the podium was originally. Then he understood where Reid was going with this. He stood up and reached his hand down to Reid, pulling the kid up and helped him so that he was standing on Hotch's shoulders. Reid's head barely peeked over the top of the wall but he could still see two other flags and the routs they needed to take to get there. He quickly climbed back down and as soon as his feet touched the ground he sprinted away, knowing Hotch would be right on his tail. Hopefully McGee hadn't figured out the flags yet.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee ran out of the maze with all three keys. Suddenly Gibbs slammed to a stop, making McGee crash into him. McGee peered around his boss and saw a large tank of water in the floor. It was at least five yards wide. Inside the tank were snakes. McGee gulped. He did _not _like snakes.

Then Gibbs started creeping along the wall. There was only about 4 inches of floor space for him to walk. A few feet away from Gibbs was a rope. McGee crossed his fingers that Gibbs would be able to bring the rope back.

A minute later McGee moved out of the way so Gibbs could get a run in head start. Gibbs sprinted towards the tank and jumped. He easily made it to the other side and hopped off the rope but still held it in his hands. He took the key that was taped to the rope and swung the rope back to McGee.

McGee grabbed the rope but hesitated. After taking a deep breath, he backed down the hall a little bit before running.

* * *

Hotch stood at the other side of the tank as Reid swung across. Hotch grabbed the younger man to make sure he made it. When Reid was safely across, the ran through an open door.

They entered a room with another large gap in the floor but they could walk a few feet into the room before they came to the hole. Above their heads were monkey bars going from the wall behind them to the wall on the other side of the gap. The tricky part was that directly over the gap in the floor there were no middle bars where you would normally place your hands. So either they had to move their hands to one of the poles on the outside of bars or... Hotch had an idea.

Hotch jumped up and grabbed a bar. Then he pulled himself up through the empty space between the bar he was holding onto and the bar behind that one so he was on top of the monkey bars. He dropped his hand down and helped Reid up too. They crawled along the bars until they got to the gap. Hotch straddled one of the the outer poles, placing one hand in front of him and the other hand on the other pole, then began to scoot across. Reid copied him and followed. Hotch stopped in the middle of the gap to grab the key that was taped to the bottom of the pole before moving again.

They made it across the gap and started crawled a little farther before dropping through the bars again. Hotch was sprinting as fast as he could, with Reid right behind him, when they turned a corner and ran right into Gibbs and McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

They all bounced back and fell on the ground.

"What the hell?" Hotch said standing and helping Gibbs up, as Reid helped McGee. "They made it so we would meet up?"

Both hallways turned a corner so they met together (that's why they crashed into each other) then a single hallway was directly in the middle of the intersection, so it looked like a pitchfork without the middle spike.

"It doesn't matter," Gibbs said. "Lets just get our agents." Hotch nodded and they took off down the single hallway.

"Prentiss!" Hotch cried at the same time Gibbs yelled, "Kate!" when they entered a room and saw the agents in cages. They ran over and started trying all the keys the had found to unlock the cages.

"There!" Hotch yelled, opening the cage and helping Emily out. "It's the one that was under the monkey bars!"

"There was a key under the monkey bars?!" Gibbs cried. "I didn't see one!"

"Use mine," Hotch offered, passing over the key and praying it would fit.

The cage opened and they all sighed with relief as Kate scrambled out.

"Lets go now," Hotch said. "We still have to make it back." He reached out and shook Gibbs's hand. "Good luck."

Gibbs nodded and they started backtracking through the rooms. All the holes and tanks were covered so they could run right through those two rooms.

Hotch turned the last corner of the maze and saw the door at the end of the corridor.

"Are they coming?" Hotch called to Morgan.

"Yeah Hotch! They are almost at the door!" Morgan yelled back.

Hotch nodded and stopped running.

"What are you doing?!" Morgan screamed.

Hotch looked at Reid and Emily. They knew what he was doing. They stopped next to him and nodded.

Morgan wasn't dumb, he knew what their plan was. "No! You guys! Don't!"

They flashed him one last smile before the door slammed shut, signaling that Gibbs and his team made it safely into the room.

* * *

Morgan, Tony, and JJ banged on the door, trying to get it to open again but it was useless. Morgan slid against the door until he was sitting on the floor.

"They didn't make it back?" McGee asked. "I would have thought they would have beaten us here."

"They would have. But instead they stopped and let you guys win so that they would have to take the punishment instead of you guys." Morgan explained softly.

Everyone was quiet for a while before Morgan broke the silence.

"What do you think they are going through right now?" Morgan whispered sadly.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," Tony replied, sitting next to Morgan.

Morgan rested his head back against the wall and prayed for his team mates.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the doors opened and rushed over. There they saw Hotch with a black eye and a few bruises, Emily had a large bruise forming on the side of her face , Reid was limping and had a busted lip.

"Are you guys okay?!" Morgan cried, running over and helping Reid walk into the room.

"We are fine Morgan." Hotch replied.

"What did they do?" Gibbs asked, as everyone went back into the room.

"Wait!" Emily cried, running back out. "I forgot-!" She was cut off by the door slamming shut, trapping her outside the room.

"Emily!" Morgan screamed. "EMILY!" Morgan used all his strength as he punched, kicked, and slammed into the door.

"Morgan!" Tony cried, running over. "Morgan stop! We will get her back."

"How do you know?" Morgan spat.

"We did before, didn't we?" Tony pointed out. Morgan hesitantly nodded. "Then we'll do it again!"

"You just need to back off and stop being so protective," JJ mumbled under her breath, not expecting anyone to hear her.

Morgan did hear her though, and he was at his breaking point. He marched right up to JJ and got in her face, screaming, "She is my _partner. _I am supposed to be protective of her! Just because the only people that are protective of you are Hotch and Rossi, doesn't mean that you should be jealous of Emily because she has the whole team looking out for her! If you weren't such a dick to everyone, then maybe we would like you more!"

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled, stepping between him and JJ. "Step back, and cool off."

Morgan locked eyes with Hotch. Then he walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it, facing away from everyone.

"Well, well, well!" The voice said over the speakers. "It looks like we have a new trophy for the next game! Now Agent Morgan, you can join Emily if you would like to, the door will open in three seconds and will stay open for another thirty seconds. Anyone besides Agent Morgan comes out, I will kill the girl."

The door opened and Morgan rushed towards it but Hotch grabbed him.

"Hotch, get off!" Morgan cried.

Tony and Rossi grabbed a hold of Morgan too.

"Morgan you can't go out there!" Tony said.

"I have to! I have to protect Emily! Now LET ME GO!" Morgan howled. He got all the strength he could muster before giving his arms a good yank and they were free from eveyone's grasps. He tore through the room and had just made it out the door way before the door slammed shut.


End file.
